warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kabal of the Skewering Feather
The Kabal of The Skewering Feather is a large Dark Eldar Kabal lead by the ever astonishing, and exquisite Raven of Commorragh, Silinurl Luvt. The Kabal was given birth from the House Luvt's ashes. Born when the Eternal Overlord Vect, may he rule forever, snatched control from the Noble Houses. The Kabal is known for it's sizeable amounts of Scourges and other Air-Borne Combatants. They specialize in shock and awe tactics as well as air-borne combat. The Kabal of the Skewering Feather is known for having it's reach stretch out across Commorragh like that of a spider's web. Constantly prying, constantly listening, and constantly watching. The Lord of Raven's eyes are constantly searching and prying, the Raven's ears are constantly listening and attending, and the Raven's talon. The Raven's talons are always ready to pick at the bones and secrets of those who do not watch the skies above them. Ways of The Kabal Composition of Murder Being a fairly large Kabal, as are most that arise from the ruins of the Noble Houses, the Skewering Feather works off a hierarchy similar to that of a spy network. Each splinter of the Skewering Feather, which is referred to as a Talon, is governed by a Seraph. These Seraphs are veteran servants of the Lord of Feathers, and they work in secret to ensure that the Host of Feathers retains it's position. Due to the Kabal's recent successes within Commorragh, each Talon is a sizable force with their Seraphs having plentiful forces. As the majority of the success of the Kabal comes from the fact that they can provide any information, at a steep price, the Seraphs' powers come from the fact that they alone can provide this information. Having assimilated countless other Kabals, the Skewering Feather's ranks are filled with traitors and various other undesireables. Using an exotic method of power loss and gain, similar to that of Commorragh itself, the Skewering Feather brings up those who would seek to throw down the Lord of Feathers only to send them crashing and burning. The Seraphs are constantly prying and watching their Talons, not only in fear of betrayal but in fear that any traitorous actions that happen under their watch may be linked to them. Within the Talons of Luvt, there are numerous smaller cliques that perform a variety of duties. The largest, and most common, cliques are those of Mandrakian Scourges. If the Seraphs are the ears of Luvt, the the Mandrakian Scourges are his eyes. Constantly slinking and spying, the Mandrakian Scourges are the spies the Seraphs employ to gather their information. Another smaller, but far more dangerous, clique is that of those select few Kaballites who have been given the Rite. Known only among the common Kaballites as the Rite, these select few Officers are Luvt's most trusted advisors and viziers. They only appear within the Kabal when a punishment is due, or a drastic event is about to occur within the Kabal. More coming. Livery The Kabalite Members of the Skewering Feather decorate their armor with all manners of feathers, bones, and various other avian like things and will often use the very same helmets that Scourges make use of, allowing them better sight and aerial maneuverability. Sybarites often make use of Ghostplate Armor to give them a even greater advantage then others. Kaballites of the Skewering Feather commonly decorate themselves in deep crimson red onset by gold. It's very common among Kaballite Members to wear the old symbols of the Noble House Luvt, in a bizarre way to proclaim their family like unity. In reality these symbols just further proclaim their servitude of the Lord of Ravens, just proving that all under his service are just puppets who follow in his wing's shadows. Exotic Technology Kulgeen The Kulgeen, named the "Darklight Shield" by Mon-Keigh, makes use of the same technology as Darklight Weaponry but in "reverse". Darklight Shields allow a great variety of sizes ranging from infantry sized shields to titantic ship based shields. Darklight Shields make use of the same form of energy as Darklight Weaponry but instead use a special core in a vehicle's chassis, that projects a screen of Darklight when needed. These arcane devices also come in smaller varieties such as projectors which can protect the Kabalite members behind it. Ultrin The Ultrin, named the organ buster by Imperial Guardsmen for it's effect, is a sonic weapon comparable to the weapons used by the Slaaneshi Noise Marines. Unlike the crude and ineffective Sonic Weaponry used by the Noise Marines, the Organ-Buster is incredibly effective and easy to use. The Organ-Buster changes the pitch and notes of the Sonic-Waves it projects so fast that the victims organs will literally burst into tiny bits painfully and one at a time. The Organ-Buster is comparable in size to a Dark Lance and can be wielded by anyone who can afford such a device. Kludhchth The Kludhchth, commonly called the overload rifle by Mon-Keigh, is a unique and exotic weapon used by the Kabalite Members of the Skewering Feather. The overload rifle works by shooting out a blast of unknown jade energy that jumps from target to target, overloading their senses causing them to either black out or lose control of their bodies. These weapons are generally used against heavily armored infantry, as no such physical armor can defend against such an attack. Because the fatality rate for this weapon is very low, this weapon is perfect for the Dark Eldar as they can easily capture once difficult targets with ease. Style of Warfare The Kabal of The Skewering Feather prefers tactics of Shock and Awe, enjoying to dazzle their foes with bright-lights and glazing firepower. A large portion of the Kabal's forces are Air-borne Combatants, such as Scourges and Hellions, who will decimate those both in the sky and on the ground. All Kabalite Warriors are trained in the art form that is air-borne combat. Although already deadly on the ground, when air-borne even without a means to fly a Kabalite Warrior is a far more deadlier warrior then he was on the ground. Some daring Kabalite Warriors are known, before they join the ranks of Scourges, to perform aerial acrobatics with the scourges without any means to survive a fall if they make a mistake. As a fairly large, and wealthy, Kabal the Skewering Feather is fully capable of funding their large and exotic armies. With even their lowest Kaballites brandishing weaponry that lower Kabals present to their Elites. Because of their large nature, the Kabal is fully capable of attacking multiple targets at the same time for maximum wealth gain. Because of the numerous contracts that Lord Luvt has established with various Wych Cults and Haemonculi Covens, the Skewering Feather employs numerous Wyches and Haemonculi creations. Employing Hydras, Pain Engines, Grotesques, and countless Wyches onto the battle. With these contracts in hand, the battlefields of Luvt's chosing contain not only the forces of he Skewering Feather but those of it's numerous allies' members. When fully unleashed, the Skewering Feather is a force to clash against even those of the Prey races' mightiest. Realm of the Skewering Feather The Skewering Feather's home is a Satellite Realm of Commorragh that goes by the name of Kavlaivan. Past the runic wards that define the borders of Commorragh lies the tributary realm of the Skewering Feathers, a now ancient vassal state of the Dark City having dated back to the Fall itself. Kavlaivan is known for it's odd fluxes of gravity which enable the already execeptionally agile Dark Kin to walk on walls and perform amazing feats of agility. It's in this very gravity the Warriors train in to increase their aerial combat skills. Kavlaivan consists of numerous ports which bring in entire planets' worths of slaves and goods hourly. Because of its former status as a checkpoint into Commorragh, with numerous tunnels that lead to countless other sections of the Webway, Kavlaivan is highly profitable location to pass through and for those who pay large sums can even gain access to the Dark City Commorragh tself, and its not a rarity for various individuals to pay tribute to gain a chance to access these ports. The Aviaryt The Kabal Fleet, known collectively as The Aviaryt, is a collection of fast and deadly raiders filled with advanced technology that puts other Fleets' equipment to shame. Hiding behind Shadowfields and Mimic engines, The Kabal Fleet is quite adept at sneaking up on unsuspecting victims and unleashing their sophisticated weaponry and deadly boarding parties before their targets are aware of their presence. The Aviaryt's exact numbers are unknown, but some Imperial Officers that have survived to tell the tale have speculated that it holds at least a hundred ships within it. Exotic Kaballites Chimeras Chimeras are Mandrakes, who having sworn loyalty to the Kabal of The Skewering Feather have undergone the Surgery to become Scourges. Thanks to their transformation, these Mandrakes have been gifted the ability to attain true-flight which when combined with their Mandrakian Nature makes them even more dangerous then other scourges or their ground-bound shadowkin. Chimeras are given black feathered wings, similar to a raven, and are given anisodactyl feet. Chimeras are chief among Luvt's spies, as their duel nature makes them the most genius of spies. Seraph Seraph Scourges, commonly known as just Seraphs, are Scourges of The Skewering Feather that have undergone a more advanced version of the Scourge-Surgery. These Scourges have had a extra pair of wings added onto their body which gives them the ability to easily maneuver in the air, and to obtain even higher tempo in the skies. Another added part to their biology is usually an extra pair of arms, which gives them the ability to hold more weapons than other scourges. Most Serpahs carry a single mono-blade, a blaster pistol, and a modified splinter rifle. Seraph's also make use of Torture Amps located inside their masks allowing them to replay the final moments of their dead prey. Seraphs function as scouts and assassins, as they are easily able to work alone but remain one hundred efficient. Cherub Cherubs are Scourges who have undergone a unique transformation done only to members of the Skewering Feather. The transformation is a mixture of the Scourge Surgery and the Grotesque Transformation. They've had gigantic wings attached to their torsos, they've been injected growth elixirs, macrosteroids, and muscle stimulants. Cherubs are commonly equipped solely with close quarter weapons and barely any armor as their hides are strong and durable. Their wings are very strong and can easily kill smaller beings by slapping them, which is required since Cherubs are very heavy. Avian Lords Avian Lords are The Skewering Feather's version of Beast-Masters. Avian Lords subjugate deadly beasts for use in war or in Lord Luvt's Averies for entertainment. They mainly make use of Razorwings, which are various genetically unrelated bird-like species with carnivorous appetites. Avian Lords are given exotic armor that separates them from Kabalite Members, which usually entails flashy colors and masks to give them a Bird-like appearance. Avian Lords usually fly on their own Red Rarvis, but on the occasion that they do not take flight on the backs of Red Rarivs, Avian Lords will charge the field of battle with other deadly creatures such as Jervaks that are deadly creatures closely related to Birds, and do share the trait of having feathers. Jervaks are cunning creatures with the speed to keep up with their respective Avian Lord, with the assistance of Shudderstep. Jevraks are usually out-fitted with light-weight armor, and their talons out-fitted to be sharp enough to cut through the weak points of Power Armor. The Jarvek body plan includes a relatively large skull, serrated teeth, narrow snout, and forward-facing eyes. Jarveks also have a moderately long S-curved neck, and their trunk is relatively short and deep. They have long arms that could be folded against the body, and relatively large hands with three long fingers ending in large claws. The Thrall of Suffering The Thrall of Suffering is a highly advanced piece of technology. It mixes organic flesh and machinery to create the perfect killing machine. The Thrall of Suffering is useless without the "Thrall", which is a wounded or disloyal Dark Eldar put into the machine while having his blood replaced with Liquid Agony causing every moment of their existence to be beyond what anyone can imagine. The Thralls of Suffering stand at fifteen feet or seventeen feet and have large amounts of armor located all around it's body to protect it's energy source, the Thrall inside it's core. The Thrall of Suffering has multiple limbs allowing it to hold multiple weapons. They have two lower limbs located at their rib-cage which each carry massive venom blades, while their right arm is a huge claw dripping with heartfire and their left arm has been replaced with a Destructor. They have on their shoulders two very long arms that can grab infantry and suck the life-force straight out of them. Thralls also have Darklight Shields, Torture Amps, and huge trophy racks along it's body. Thralls also have numerous spikes along their bodies that they can impale enemies on. Thralls are deployed only in dire situations. The Thralls of Suffering are highly prized Pain Engines that take months to fully build and prepare for combat, and the single act of losing one is a blow to the Kabal's Economy. Although expensive, Thralls can easily pay double their cost in a single raid. The Thralls of Suffering are generally kept in the Kabal's Flagship's, Chance's Dagger, cargo hold where they are put into stasis until needed. At the most the Kabal keeps around twenty Thralls of Suffering at a time, but have huge amounts of spare parts for them should they need to quickly replace one. Infamous Kaballites Coming soon. Alliances and Enemies Coming soon. Quotes About Feel free to add your own quotes! Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Mercenaries Category:Vernichtung Category:Rogue Assassins Category:Dark Eldar